


Between Us: The Things you and I Said

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Short drabbles about Jeonghan and Joshua being in love and what not





	1. What I Used to be

**Author's Note:**

> super super short ones. like super short. ideas that could be longer ideas one day, maybe.

“Are you going to be my angel?” He sent a teasing smile to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s heart thumped. Him an angel? Eons ago perhaps. Now all Jeonghan had were black wings, marks of one fallen. But he could be Joshua’s angel. If he wanted him still. “Of course,” he replied. Anything for this beautiful human that loved him.

Joshua laughed turning around to keep walking, tightening his grip on Jeonghan’s hand in affection.

 


	2. For Prince and Country

Slamming his hands down, Joshua snarled. “And I’m to send him off? Just like that? For what?”

Jeonghan stood there, his arms folded. “For my Prince and for my country.” He stared Joshua down. “I am first and foremost a general. And if I’m needed on the battlefield I shall go.”

Joshua had no words, his heart breaking in two.

“The King’s orders stand. You are to go to valley General Yoon.”

Jeonghan nodded, not even once glancing at Joshua as he walked away to prepare.

A sigh broke the silence. “I’m so—”

“Don’t,” Joshua said harshly. “Leave. We’re done here for today.”

“Your highness,” he protested.

“Leave. The work shall be done.” Joshua turned away, his gaze going out the window.

“Of course my prince.” He shuffled out.

He sat down, breathing shakily. Joshua knew that it was stupid, dumb of him. But he fell in love. And Jeonghan loved him back. But not enough to shirk his duties.

Pressing his hands together, Joshua prayed for the safe return of his lover unharmed. God willing. Amen.


	3. Dumb as a bag of Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of something that might be a longer story, ABO undertones...angst

“Are you going to walk away? Like you did about us?” He snapped, the anger in his eyes making them darker.

“There would have to have been something to walk away from,” Joshua said calmly. He would’ve smiled triumphantly as he watched Jeonghan flinch, but it would mean showing Jeonghan that he actually still cared.

Jeonghan never claimed him, citing their work, their careers. And Joshua understood, he knew it would’ve been risky, too risky for him. So, they kept their _relationship_ under wraps. And Joshua stupidly fell in love. Until Jeonghan walked away from contract renewals and Joshua, hurt by the betrayal, left as well.

Not one peep from Jeonghan about making anything official once they had left the company. Joshua felt used and stupid. And he was done being stupid.

 

 


	4. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps are nice.

Jeonghan yawned, closing the door as he stepped in. Toeing off his shoes, he waited for Joshua’s voice welcoming him home. But there was none. He furrowed his brows. Was Joshua not home? 

Glancing around, he noticed that Joshua’s shoes were at home. So Joshua had to be here. Was he showering? To get clean for some fun night time activities? But jeonghan didn’t hear any water running.

“Shua?” Jeonghan walked through their apartment, calling for him. “Babe?”

Joshua wasn’t in the living room, nor was he in the kitchen. He wasn’t in the laundry room or the office or their closet. That left the guest bedroom and their own bedroom. 

He bypassed the guest bedroom. Joshua rarely went in there unless they actually had a guest and they sure as hell didn’t currently. 

“Shua?” Jeonghan poked his head in, stopping as he found Joshua. Leaning against the door, he smiled. 

Joshua was sleeping. Laying all over what looked to be a load of their clean clothes. He must’ve started folding and fallen asleep. Joshua burrowed into them, curling himself up. He slept on what looked to be one of Jeonghan’s sweaters. 

Shaking his head, Jeonghan grabbed a blanket, spreading it over Joshua. Joshua snuggled into it, not even opening his eyes. And everyone said Jeonghan was the one who slept a lot. Maybe Jeonghan should join Joshua in his nap. 


	5. Right Here With me

Joshua didn’t want to let go. His fingers curled into Jeonghan’s crisp white shirt, wrinkling the fabric. He should care; he ironed it himself. But he didn’t. He just didn’t want Jeonghan to leave. “Stay.”

Jeonghan wrapped his hand around Joshua’s waist, bringing him so close that Joshua’s nose pressed into his neck. “Ok.”


	6. Make me Like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while listening to Gwen Stefani- make me like you

Jeonghan sighed. If it was a bit forlorn and sounded like a noise a lovesick girl would make, well, he was in love. Annoying, stupidly in love. Damn Joshua.

Joshua smiled down at the puppy that was climbing all over his lap, rubbing his head against Joshua’s hand for more petting. Joshua turned to him, smile lighting up his pretty face. “Look Jeonghan. He likes me,” his voice excited.

Jeonghan nodded. ‘I like you too,’ he thought, his lips wanting to pull into a pout. He wanted to be petted too. Ugh.

The puppy yipped, drawing Joshua’s attention back to his stupid fluffy body and his dumb doggy looks.

Why did Joshua have to make Jeonghan like him? So unfair.


	7. Cute Like This

Jeonghan felt his chest tighten. God, what a lovely sight. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers across Joshua’s red cheek. “You’re so cute like this Shua.”

Joshua responded by moaning, his legs quivering slightly as he pushed back down on Jeonghan’s dick.

Jeonghan moved his other hand down to the place where they were connected. He gently rubbed around Joshua’s rim with his thumb, grinning as it elicited a shaky whine from him. “So fucking cute,” Jeonghan said, voice full of adoration.


	8. Surrendering

“Shua,” he whispered, lips grazing his jawline. He groaned low, gently thrusting inside.

Joshua shook, fingers digging into Jeonghan’s shoulders. Clumsily, he turned his head, lips catching on Jeonghan’s chin.

Jeonghan chuckled, turning so their lips met.

Sighing into the kiss, Joshua clung, letting Jeonghan pleasure them both. He’d surrender to Jeonghan knowing full well Jeonghan had him.


	9. Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking one word prompts for drabbles on my curiouscat. this person requested banana

Jeonghan yawned, scratching his stomach. He was hungry and they actually had fruit. Was that a banana? Hmmm

“Here,” he said, holding out the banana to Joshua. 

Joshua took it, his face still in his phone. “Thanks Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan waited, his eyes on Joshua. Joshua for the lack of a better term ate his popsicles dirtyily. Like was he was sucking dick. Jeonghan’s dick in particular and watching Shua eat a popsicle never failed to make him hard. And Jeonghan wanted to see if Shua ate a banana in a similar manner. If Jeonghan junior got happy, well that was a bonus. 


	10. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word: tattoo

Joshua licked a stripe up Jeonghan’s neck making him groan.

Jeonghan’s hands tightened on Joshua’s hips. “I didn’t think the tattoo would turn you on so much.”

Pulling back, Joshua licked his lips, eyes heated. He pushed his hard on against Jeonghan’s, biting his lip. “It’s hot,” Joshua said breathily. Bending down, he kissed the rose tattoo, this time biting into Jeonghan’s neck.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan hissed. Joshua’s tongue was wicked.


	11. Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Poker

“One pair and one triple,” Jeonghan said, grinning at everyone.

Some of them groaned as they had nothing at all.

“What about you Joshua?” Vernon nudged him.

Slowly, Joshua put down his hand. “Is this good?”

Mingyu choked.

Scoups spit out his mouthful of beer.

Joshua had laid down a damn royal flush. Starting from an Ace to a ten, all of them with the heart symbol. What the fuck?!

“It’s the best hand you can get,” Jeonghan whispered. “You won Shua.”

Joshua grinned, “Really?”

Vernon laughed, nodding as he swept all the money to Joshua.

* * *

Inside Joshua smirked at their crestfallen faces. That’s what they got for thinking Joshua didn’t know how to play.


	12. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Rain

Joshua stirred his now melted drink. He looked around, not seeing that face. Guess Jeonghan wasn’t going to show after all. Standing up, Joshua left the coffee shop. Fuck him.

Stepping out of the shop, he smelled the first drops of rain. Fitting, he thought. He wrapped his jacket around him tighter, walking quickly to the subway station. He was done.


	13. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Milk (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Moaning, Jeonghan panted as he looked down.

Joshua sat there, on his knees, licking his lips looking like the cat who got the cream and the mouse. Softly, he wiped his mouth with his thumb, making sure not to leave any evidence behind. “How was it,” he asked, smirking up at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan willed his heart to stop thumping so hard and fast. “You look like you drank milk and it spilled,” he said.

Joshua only managed to clean up the mess on his lips, but Jeonghan made a mess of Joshua’s face. There were traces of his come on Joshua’s jaw and a bit on his cheek.

Snorting, Joshua squeezed his thigh. “Your milk.”


	14. Onesie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: onesie

Joshua’s hands shook. Onesie?! This wasn’t a damn onesie! Jeonghan fucking lied to him.

“It’s something cute Shua,” he said offhandedly. “A cute onesie.”

It wasn’t cute! It was barely a one piece!

Joshua held the damn virgin killing sweater in his hands. Or at least one of the versions. This one had sleeves, a cut out for his chest, the whole back was basically exposed. And the bottom half was barely there, to be held together by side ties. Everything would be on display!

He refused to wear this! Refused!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Blanket & petal

Legs apart, Jeonghan nodded at the lighting. He raised his hand, signaling to the others to get ready. “Soft smiles,” he instructed. He brought his hand down.

Rose petals started to fall, blanketing him gently. Joshua gave him soft smiles as Jeonghan instructed, shy ones even. Beautiful.

Jeonghan snapped away. He had to remember this was for a company, that he was contracted to get the best shots of the model for them. Not fall for the model they chose and his sweet smiles and pretty looks. He just a photographer.

But what a muse Joshua would be.


	16. Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Ripe

Jeonghan watched Joshua from afar.

“Ripe for the picking,” his friend commented.

Jeonghan pushed him off his chair. “Touch him and die,” Jeonghan said calmly. “Joshua’s mine.” And it was true. Jeonghan asked to court Joshua and he said yes, all shy and sweet smiles. Joshua’s parents were watching Jeonghan like a hawk waiting for a chance to pounce on their prey. They were waiting for Jeonghan to fail.

“There’s no ring on him yet,” he snorted.

Whirling, Jeonghan snarled at him. Friend? Jeonghan didn’t have such a friend any longer. “What did you not understand of touch him and die? I will have your guts made into garters should you try to get too close to him. Do you understand?”


	17. Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word: yoga

“And down,” the yoga instructor said, “bend the small of your back in. Your butt will go in the air but that’s what we want. The cat pose is to loosen and relax the muscles that we had used in the other postions.”

Jeonghan bit down on a groan. Fuck. This was beyond frustrating.

Joshua’s ass was right in front of his face and Jeonghan fought the urge to cover Joshua up. He didn’t want anyone else seeing that ass. Joshua’s ass was shouldn’t be flaunted like this. Shua’s ass was his.


	18. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word: secret

Jeonghan grinned; he felt high off the energy and happiness in the room. And the copious amounts of alcohol he downed in the last few hours. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure,” the pretty faced man said.

“I’m in love with the best man,” he giggled.

* * *

Joshua snorted, trying to hide his laughter. Good lord was Jeonghan drunk as a skunk. His boyfriend was so out of it, acting as if Joshua wasn’t the best man for their friend’s wedding and that Joshua wasn’t his lover. He watched Vernon from across the table, discreetly pointing at Jeonghan.

Vernon gave him a thumbs up, his phone already out and recording. Joshua needed this for blackmail material.

“Are you?” Joshua smiled at Jeonghan.

“Yea,” he gushed. “He’s so damn good looking and nice.” Jeonghan moved his hands, squeezing them midair. “And that ass.”

Seungkwan choked on his drink a few seats away from Jeonghan.

“That’s nice to know,” Joshua said gently, petting Jeonghan on the head. “I love you too Jeonghan. And that’s enough drinking for tonight. No more going on about my ass.”


	19. Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neck

Jeonghan loved winter. Not so much the cold. But when winter came so did the sweaters, the turtlenecks. Joshua wrapped up in blankets and layers of clothing. Jeonghan loved the turtlenecks though.

It meant that he could mark Joshua’s neck up. Bite and show his love. Leave marks proclaiming Joshua was his. He loved winter.


	20. Lonely

Joshua never understood how one could feel lonely in a room full of people. It was odd. He was there, with all the members. Yet, somehow, he felt alone. And he’d rather feel alone in his room, where it was quiet and he could burrow under his blankets.

Silently, he got up and left. The rest of them were too busy to notice anyhow. By then he’d probably be asleep. Sleep sounded nice.


	21. Medicine

Jeonghan sighed contently, nuzzling into Joshua’s thighs. He would purr if he could as Joshua ran his fingers through his hair. It felt good. Joshua was the best sort of medicine.

Now if only he could get Joshua to kiss him too.

Ooh. Spoke too soon. Joshua bent down, gently laying a kiss on his cheek.


	22. Ring

“I’ll make you happy,” he said. Jeonghan’s hands shook, holding the box up. “Marry me?”

Joshua hesitated. He wanted to say yes so badly. But what about Jeonghan’s future. He was asking Joshua to marry him. Joshua was a man. He’d be ruining Jeonghan’s chances at a normal life.

“Don’t second guess yourself,” Jeonghan said, looking up at him like he knew Joshua was overthinking things. “Don’t listen to my mom about my life. It’s _my_ life Shua. I won’t be happy without you.”

“But—”

“What do you want Joshua?”

Choking on a small sob, “You.” Joshua shook, holding out his hand. “I want you.”

He grinned, slipping the ring on Joshua’s finger.


	23. Sweater

“Joshua!” Jeonghan frowned. “Baby! Did you see my favorite sweater?!” Jeonghan growled, throwing some of his other things to the bed. He’d clean them up later. Where was it?

He dropped what he was holding, leaving their room. Jeonghan could feel the whine build up in his voice. “Shua!”

“Yea!” Joshua replied.

“My sweater,” Jeonghan cried out.

“Which one?” Joshua’s voice grew softer as Jeonghan came closer.

He half stomped into the kitchen before latching onto Joshua, burying his face in Joshua’s neck. “my favorite one,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Joshua said quietly. He held up his arms, his hands covered by a cream-colored sweater that looked awfully familiar. “I think I’m wearing it,” he laughed.

Jeonghan looked down, right into the v of the sweater, granting him access to Joshua’s chest. He hummed, eyes a bit distracted. It was ok. His favorite sweater looked nice on Joshua too. Especially if it was granting him this sort of view.


	24. Lace

“This one,” the stylist said, holding it up to Joshua’s neck, “or this one?” He hummed, “Youngmi. Come here. Which one looks best on him?”

Joshua just sat there letting their makeup artist finish up the eyeshadow.

“That one looks nice. But the lace one is a different sort of feel.”

Jeonghan smirked from the couch, watching the stylists try and pick one. “The lace one suits Shua best,” he drawled. He gave Shua a smoldering look, his smirk widening as he saw Joshua blush.

Joshua looked amazing in lace. Like last night. Joshua wore a lacy negligee for Jeonghan. The view had him drooling. His dick too.

The stylists nodded. “Lace does suit him.”

Joshua and lace were the best combo.  


	25. Park

Joshua snickered from the passenger seat. He watched as Jeonghan slid his hand behind the passenger’s seat headrest to look behind as he slowly backed into the parking spot.

As soon as they were safely in, Joshua slid his nose across Jeonghan’s cheek to place a kiss on his lips. “That was impressive driving Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan grinned, a reddish tint on his cheeks.

He’d let Jeonghan do his little one hand parking thing every single time if he wanted to. He looked like an eager puppy wanting to impress Shua with a new trick.


	26. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the doujin drawn by gusari in the KnB fandom that they drew for the midotaka ship called 13 centimeters. It’s a lovely doujin if you want to search and read it. It’s angsty.

The distance between him and Jeonghan was enough to make Joshua cry some days. It was a coincidence. An accident really, meeting Jeonghan during his study abroad. Jeonghan used to call it fate as he slept on Joshua’s shoulder. Whatever it was, the two of them met, flirted, fell in love. And then Joshua’s study abroad quarter ended.

He couldn’t extend it; the program he chose was for a short period. And it was too late to join the other program. Now the distance that was mere miles back in South Korea changed to continents and oceans wide.

Quietly, he spun the tiny globe that Jeonghan had bought for him before he left. He kissed Joshua goodbye, grinning so he didn’t cry, “With this the distance between us is smaller.” Fingers gliding across it, Jeonghan traced the line he drew from South Korea to California, “It’s this long only. Ok, Shua?”

Eyes level with it, Joshua traced the line. “It’s only this long,” he whispered. But the distance felt bigger than that.


	27. Necklace

Feeling something cold brush his skin, Joshua startled.

“It’s just me,” Jeonghan whispered. He smiled, finishing wrapping his arms around Joshua, his hands dangling in front of Joshua. “Look down Shua.”

He frowned, but obeyed. Looking down, he saw twinkling. Tiny white diamonds encrusted in white bar necklace. “Jeongh—”

“Shh,” he said, kissing Joshua on his temple. “It’s a present babe. Something shiny for my Joshua with his shiny eyes.”

“You’re such a sap,” Joshua laughed.

“But you love it,” he argued.

Joshua took the necklace. “I do,” he replied softly. “Put it on for me?”

Jeonghan nodded.


End file.
